Animal Land First Love
by kpopfanfic.ind
Summary: Jung Yunho berasal dari Klan Itachi. Suatu hari dia ikut dengan temannya untuk melihat festival Klan Neko, dan menemukan sesuatu yang dia tidak bisa lupakan.


Title: Animal Land; My First Love.

Author: Bell

Main cast:

-Kim Jaejoong

-Jung Yunho

Length: One chap end

Genre: Drama, Romance, Fantasy

Rate: T

Pair: YunJae

WARNING: BoyxBoy, Itachi (musang) vs Neko (kucing).

 **.**

 **.**

 **'Bell Melody'**

 **Animal Land; My First Love**

 **.**

"Ayo Yun! Palli!" Aku segera berlari mengikuti langkah temanku yang sudah lebih dulu melewati pagar.

"Ayo cepat! Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan festival ini!" seru temanku panik. Aku mempercepat langkahku.

Namaku Jung Yunho, dan temanku yang memimpin adalah Park Yoochun. Kami berdua berasal dari Klan Itachi (Musang), dan kini kami sedang berada di desa Neko (Kucing) untuk melihat festival Klan Neko yang berdasarkan cerita temanku sangat sangat meriah.

"Hei sebelah sini Yun!" aku berlari menghampiri temanku yang sudah berdiri di sisi jalan.

"Lihat! Sudah dimulai..." aku terpana melihat festival itu, banyak sekali orang yang ikut berpartisipasi. Banyak dari mereka yang memakai topeng dan menari dengan gembira diiringi permainan musik dari pemusik hebat Klan Neko.

"Waaaah!" aku menatap kagum keramaian yang mulai mendekat itu.

"Keren kan?" aku hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun.

"Hei lihat itu anak kepala suku!" aku menoleh ke arah dua orang yang sibuk berbisik-bisik. Perlahan aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari objek yang dibicarakan dua orang itu.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat tandu yang dibawa para pelayan istana, ada makhluk cantik yang duduk manis di atas tandu itu. Rambut hitam agak panjang miliknya bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Telinga kucingnya yang berwarna kelabu membuat dia terlihat manis, apalagi dengan kulit putihnya.

'Siapa dia?' aku bertanya-tanya dalam pikiranku, 'Apa dia anak kepala suku? Cantik sekali.' Aku terus saja menatap makhluk indah itu.

Aku sedikit tersentak saat orang yang aku tatap menoleh ke arahku, aku tersenyum canggung. Tapi reaksi yang dia berikan sungguh membuat hatiku berdebar kencang, dia tersenyum samar. Kedua tangannya menutupi bagian mulutnya.

'Dia benar-benar manis,' aku bisa merasakan pipiku memanas setelah melihat senyumnya.

"Hei Yun! Kau melamun? Ayo kita pulang! Festivalnya sudah melewati tempat ini," mendengar ajakan Yoochun aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti dia kembali ke desa Itachi.

 **.**

 **Animal Land; My Fisrt Love**

 **.**

"Ya Jung Yunho! Jangan melamun!" bentakan guru itu membuat aku terkejut.

"Sagwa Deuryeoyo (Saya minta maaf)" aku membungkuk berkali-kali sambil meminta maaf.

"Lebih baik kau cuci mukamu dulu!" suruh guru itu setengah kesal.

Aku hanya menunduk dan berjalan keluar kelas, ini sudah keempat kalinya aku ketahuan melamun.

"Haaaaa," aku menghela napas, kenapa bayangan Neko itu selalu ada di pikiranku?

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?" aku kembali menghela napas sambil menatap langit. Entah kenapa aku merasa rindu pada senyum malu-malu kucing kelabu itu. Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya?

Aku segera menggeleng, apa yang aku pikirkan barusan?

 **Klan Itachi dan Klan Neko tidak bisa bersama**. Mengingat fakta itu kembali membuat aku menghela napas.

 **.**

 **Animal Land; My Fisrt Love**

 **.**

'Akhirnya aku kembali lagi ke sini,' aku menatap pagar perbatasan yang telah diperbaiki.

'Kalau begini aku tidak bisa pergi ke sana,' aku mengusap pagar putih itu pelan.

DUK

Aku tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara hantaman keras dari balik pagar, dan aku lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat retakan di pagar putih itu.

BRAK

Dari retakan yang kini berubah menjadi lubang besar itu ada sebuah tangan berkulit putih yang aku yakin dialah yang merusak pagar perbatasan.

Aku mendekat ke arah lubang besar itu dan mengintip, bersamaan dengan aku yang telah berdiri di depan lubang itu tangan yang muncul kembali tertarik ke balik pagar.

DEG

Aku kembali merasakan panas di pipiku, pemilik tangan itu adalah si Neko yang terus menganggu pikiranku belakangan ini.

"Hai!" aku mendadak gugup mendengar sapaannya, suaranya terdengar sangat lembut. Dia pasti uke.

"Ha-Hai!" aku membalas sapaannya terbata-bata.

"Aku melihatmu saat di festival kemarin," ucapnya memulai percakapan.

"A-Ah itu... aku hanya ikut temanku yang ingin menonton," jawabku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Sedikit bersikap cool tidak apa kan?

"Apa kau ke sini juga karena merindukanku?" pertanyaan tembak langsung itu membuatku menoleh ke arah si Neko cantik dengan wajah memerah. Bagaimana dia tahu?

"Aku juga merindukanmu," perkataan dan senyum manis itu bukan hanya membuat pipiku panas tapi seluruh wajahku kini terasa panas.

Aku memasukkan tanganku ke dalam lubang dan meraih tangan Neko cantik itu, aku benar-benar yakin saat ini pasti wajahku sudah seperti tomat matang.

"Aku terus memikirkanmu," ucapku pelan.

Wajahnya tampak memerah mendengar pengakuanku, lalu dia tersenyum malu-malu sama seperti saat pertama kali kami bertatapan.

"Nado," balasnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Kim Jaejoong," jawabnya.

Tangan kami terus berpegangan dengan erat, seperti tidak ingin dipisahkan.

"Aku Jung Yunho," ucapku padanya.

Hari itu setelah memperkenalkan nama masing-masing, kami hanya duduk sambil berpegangan tangan meski pagar menghalangi. Kami menatap langit dalam diam sampai senja datang.

 **.**

 **Animal Land; My Fisrt Love**

 **By. Bell Melody**

 **.**

 **END**

Jangan lupa add Kpop Fanfic di Line Messenger! XD

id: knq4411u

Ayo Yunjae shipper ramein akun Kpop Fanfic, bisa request juga loh! ;D


End file.
